Teufelsfrucht
thumb|226px|right Die Teufelsfrüchte, auch "Der Schatz der Meere" genannt, verleihen denen, die sie essen, eine einzigartige Fähigkeit. Im japanischen Original lautet ihr Name Akuma no Mi, was ebenfalls nichts anderes als "Frucht des Teufels" oder eben "Teufelsfrucht" bedeutet. Anders als in den meisten Übersetzungen besteht der Name im Japanischen aus einem zweisilbigen Wort, welches wiederholt wird, und dem Zusatz "no Mi" (wie z.B. Gomu Gomu no Mi). Da diese Früchte in der Welt von One Piece sehr begehrt sind, muss man für eine davon, falls sie überhaupt verkauft werden, ca. 100.000.000 Berry bezahlen. Es existiert jede Teufelsfrucht nur einmal auf der Welt und wenn man einen Bissen von einer der Früchte nimmt, verwandelt sich der Rest der Teufelsfrucht in eine ganz gewöhnliche Frucht. Somit können auch keine zwei Menschen ihre Fähigkeiten bekommen. Altair wird jedoch im Laufe seiner Zeitreisen auf Personen treffen die die Fähigkeiten der Früchte die er eingesammelt hat bereits besitzen. Technologien Altair kann Teufelsfrüchte überall auf der Welt finden. Sobald er sie eingesammelt hat werden sie im Inventar gesammelt. Dort können sie jederzeit gegessen oder verkauft werden. Bevor die Fähigkeiten genutzt werden können müssen sie bei Mario D. Torēnā in der Arena '''trainiert werden. Wenn eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen wurde ist sie unwiderbringlich verloren und kann nicht mehr verkauft werden, dank neuester Grandline-Technologie kann sie jedoch wieder aus dem Körper entfernt werden, sodass Altair eine neue Frucht essen kann. Im '''Labor werden dann die abgezapften Teufelskräfte gelagert sodass sie wieder eingespritzt werden können. Nach dem Einspritzen müssen sie jedoch neu trainiert werden. Es gibt genau zwei Waffen, Funkfried und Fiffie die bereits Teufelskräfte enthalten. Im späteren Spielverlauf wird es auch möglich sein dass jede Zoan-Frucht auf dass normale Schwert im Labor übertragen wird. Jedoch können Funkfrieds und Fiffies Kräfte nicht auf Altair zurückgegeben werden. Wasser Wer eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen hat, verliert die Fähigkeit zu schwimmen. Dies liegt daran, dass das Meer jeden verflucht, der von einer Teufelsfrucht isst. Seesteine lähmen den Körper komplett und haben die gleiche Wirkung, als würde sich der entsprechende Körper komplett unter Wasser befinden, auch wenn man nur einen Teil des Körpers damit berührt. Im Spiel hat dies zur Folge dass Altair nicht mehr schwimmen können wird nachdem er eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen hat. Sobald er seine Teufelskräfte entfernen lässt erhält er die Fähigkeit zu schwimmen zurück. Rumble Balls Chopper hat so genannte Rumble Balls entwickelt, welche die Kräfte seiner Teufelsfrucht verstärken und ihm zusätzliche Mutationsstufen ermöglichen. Diese können in bestimmten Gebieten beim Heiler gekauft werden. Wenn Altair eine Zoan-Kraft besitzt kann er 4 weitere Mutationsstufen benutzen. Die unterschiedlichen Kategorien Wenn Altair mit seiner Teufelskraft kämpfen will muss er sie im Waffenrad auswählen. Es gibt allerdings passive Fähigkeiten, die auch dann aktiv sind wenn die Teufelskraft nicht angewählt wurde. Außerdem können im Waffenradmenü Spezialfähigkeiten ausgewählt werden die im Waffenrad manuell aktiviert werden müssen und dann sofort ausgeführt werden. Diese Spezialfähigkeiten verbrauchen Kondition die sonst zum Rennen und zum abwehren von Angriffen benötigt werden. Man unterteilt die Teufelsfrüchte in drei Kategorien. Jede Kategorie hat unterschiedlich viele passive-(parallel laufende) und manuelle Fähigkeiten: *Anwender einer Logiakraft können sich vollständig in ein "Element" verwandeln. Durch die Logiafrüchte erhält Altair immer den entsprechenden Logia-Effekt, was bedeutet dass er durch normale Angriffe unverwundbar ist (Ausnahmen bilden Hakinutzer und eventuell andere Teufelskraftnutzer). Außerdem bewirkt der Logia-Effekt dass der Angreifer automatisch Schaden erleide, z.B. geblendet oder vereist wird. In Folge dessen kann er jedoch auch nur 1 Spezialfähigkeit die ,sehr teuer zu trainieren ist und sehr viel Kondition kostet, einsetzen. *Anwender einer Zoankraft können sich in ein Tier verwandeln (Mensch / Tier-Mensch / Tier) Durch die Zoanfrüchte '''erhält Altair immer 3 manuelle Spezialfähigkeiten. Einmal den '''Zoan-Effekt die vollständige Verwandlung in das Tier, wodurch er eine Weile unerkannt bleibt und (bei einem friedlichen Zoan-Effekt) Zivilisten '''anlocken oder (bei einem '''gefährlichen) vertreiben kann ohne sein Kopfgeld '''zu erhöhen. Zum zweiten die Mensch-Tier-Form, bzw. der '''Zoan-Human-Effekt die seine Reaktionen und Angriffe und Durchhaltevermögen eine Zeit lang verstärkt. Die dritte Fähigkeit ist von Frucht zu Frucht unterschiedlich. Eine passive Fähigkeit erhält Altair dadurch nicht *Alles andere fällt unter Parameciakräfte. Durch die Parameciafrüchte 'erhält Altair jeweils 2 passive- und 2 manuelle Fähigkeiten, die komplett unterschiedlich sind Auflistung der Teufelsfrüchte 'Gum-Gum-Frucht (Goumo Goumo no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Monkey D. Ruffy' *'Zu finden: '''in '''Fusha Village' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Unverwundbar durch '''Kugeln'/ Kann Schläge "aufladen" indem er die Gummiarme streckt, wodurch er auch in einem gewissen Umkreis seine Fäuste als Fernkampfwaffen nutzen kann *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Gear 2; Altair benutzt seine Beine wie Pumpen, damit sein Blut schneller läuft. Dadurch erhöht sich auch der Blutdruck. Seine Muskeln und sein Gehirn werden schneller mit Sauerstoff versorgt, Durch den schnellen Blutfluß erhöht sich Altairs Körpertemperatur so stark, dass er anfängt zu qualmen. Ein normaler Mensch würde den Druck nicht aushalten und seine Organe würden explodieren. Doch Altairs Adern und sein Herz besteht aus Gummi wodruch er in der Lage ist, diesen Druck auszuhalten. Er kann diesen ca. 3 Minuten lang aufrecht erhalten, in dem Altair bessere Reaktionen besitzt, schneller läuft, weiter springt, schneller Attacken auflädt und härter '''zuschlägt' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Gum-Gum-Giant Rifle; Altair bläst Luft in seinen Armknochen und verzwirbelt seinen Arm, streckt ihn nach hinten und schlägt zu. Die rotierende Faust richtet weitaus mehr Schaden an, als wenn er einfach so zuschlägt. Mit seinem riesigen Arm kann er sogar Mauern die im Weg stehen zerstören. Im Normalfall werden sämtliche seiner Gegner getötet. Wenn Ezio die unter hohem Druck stehende Luft aus seinem Körper bläst, wird er dadurch ganz klein, da seine Knochen sich zusammen ziehen. In diesem Zustand, der ihn quasi wehrlos seinen Gegnern aussetzt, bleibt er in etwa 30 Sekunden. Danach wird er langsam größer, bis er wieder seine normale Größe erlangt hat. 'Trenn-Trenn-Frucht (Bara Bara no Mi) *'''Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Buggy *'Zu finden: ' auf Orange *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Unverwundbar durch '''Schwerter' und andere Klingen/ Kann Hiebe der Kleinen Waffen '''aufladen indem er seine Faust erst nach hinten fliegen lässt, wodurch er auch in einem gewissen Umkreis seine '''Fäuste als Fernkampfwaffen nutzen kann *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Kuuchuu Kitimomi Dai Circus; Hierbei wird der Gegner als erstes durch seine losen Körperteile in die Luft geschleudert. Anschließend lässt Altair ihn rotierend mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Dies bedeutet für fast alle Gegner den Tod *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Trenn-Trenn-Festival; ca. 1 Minute anhaltender Zustand, hierbei spaltet er seinen Körper in unzählige kleine Teile auf und ist so unverwundbar. 'Alabaster-Frucht ('Sube Sube no Mi) *'''Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Alvida *'Zu finden: '''auf der '''Kumate Insel' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Unverwundbar gegen '''schwere Waffen '''oder '''Kanonen '''und '''schwere Gegenstände'; Kann Ritter kontern *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Sube Jump; Springt auf einer Rampe auf ein hohes Objekt zu und darauf *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Alvida-Rutsche ; Rutscht die Straßen entlang, wobei alles was im Weg steht umgestoßen und schwer verletzt wird '''Smoke-Frucht (Moku Moku no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer:' Smoker *'Zu finden: '''in '''Louge Town' *'Logia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Logia-Effekt, der Gegner muss husten und wird für 2-3 Sekunden abgelenkt; Ausnahme bildet Wind *'Manuelle Fähigkeit: Smoke Out; Hierbei verwandelt er sich komplett in dichten Rauch und erstickt alle Gegner im Umkreis '''Bomb-Frucht (Bomu Bomu no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Mister 5' *Zu finden: in 'Wishkey Peak *'Paramecia *'Passive Fähigkeiten:' 'Schläge 'und '''Tritte '''sind stärker und explodieren, so können sie z.B. brennbares Material anzünden; '''Pistolenschüsse '''explodieren ebenfalls und richten so mehr Schaden an. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Popelbombe; Altair schnipst mit enormer Geschwindigkeit einen Popel, welcher bei Berührung explodiert, auf seinen Gegner. Um ein wenig stärker als seine normalen '''Pistolenschüsse *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Ganzkörper-Explosion; Altair umklammert seinen Gegner und lässt ihn explodieren. Richtet auch Schaden in seiner Umgebung an 'Schwuppdich-Frucht (Kiro Kiro no Mi) *'''Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Miss Valentine *'Zu finden: '''am Kap der Zwillinge *'Paramecia''' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Erleidet keinen Schaden durch das Fallen aus großer Höhe; Kann viel höher springen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Davonfliegen; Nur zusammen mit einem Regenschirm nutzbar, fliegt ca. 30 Sekunden, was die Gelegenheit zur Flucht verschafft *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''10.000 Kilo Guillotine; Altair fliegt hoch und spreizt hierbei seine Beine zum Spagat. Eins nach hinten und eines nach vorne. Dann stürtzt auf den Gegner und köpft ihn mit seinem Bein und dem enormen Gewicht von 10 Tonnen 'Munch-Munch-Frucht (Baku Baku no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Wapol' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Drumm' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Wenn Altair keine volle Kondition mehr hat und Gegenstände aufhebt isst er sie und erhält Kondition; Das gleiche macht er mit der Waffe eines Gegners wenn er diesen kontert *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Mampf-Fabrik; lässt 2 Verbündete zu einem einzigen, doppelt so starken Mutanten verschmelzen *'''Manuelle 'Fähigkeit 2: '''Mampf-Festung; Altair verwandelt sich in eine menschliche Festung und feuert alle gegessenen Gegenstände und Waffen auf die '''Gegner '''im Umkreis ab. 'Wax-Wax-Frucht (Doru Doru no Mi) *'''Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Gal Dino *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Little Garden' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''hinterlässt nach jedem Kampf eine Statue seiner selbst die von nahenden Soldaten zuerst angegriffen wird, sodass Altair flüchten kann; Sobald '"außer Sicht"' errichtet Altair automatisch einen '''Hiding Spot' aus Wax. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Wax Attack! Candle Champion; Altair umgibt sich mit einer Art Panzerrüstung die ihn für ca. 3 Minuten unverwundbar macht *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: XXL-Kandelaber; Hierbei lässt er einen riesigen entstehen, auf dessen Sockel brennende Kerzen rotieren. Die Kerzen versprühen winzige Wachspartikel, sodass alles, was sich nicht aus dem Einflussbereich des Kerzenleuchters bewegen kann, nach einiger Zeit eingewachst wird. Dies wirkt sich sowohl auf '''Gegner als auch auf Zivilisten 'in der Nähe aus, die dadurch erstarren und, bis sie vollständig eingewaxt sind, '''bestohlen '''werden können. 'Bull-Bull-Frucht (Ushi Ushi no Mi) Modell: Bison *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Dalton' *'Zu finden': '''auf '''Sakura *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Bison; Friedlicher Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Bison-Mensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Rage, verwandelt sich in den Bison-Menschen und verfällt in einen Kampfrausch währenddem er allen Schaden absorbiert ohne darauf zu reagieren und stärker austeilt. 'Sand-Frucht (Suna Suna no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer; Sir Crocodile' *'Zu finden: '''in '''Rainbase' *'Logia' *'Passive Fähigkeit: '''Logia-Effekt; Der Waffenarm des '''Gegners '''trocknet aus und macht ihn kampfunfähig, Ausnahme bildet Wasser *'Manuelle Fähigkeit: Sables; Bei der Anwendung dieser Attacke schwebt Altair in der Luft und erzeugt einen kleinen Sandsturm in seiner Hand, welchen er sogleich auf seinen Gegner abfeuert. Normalerweise zerstört die Druckwelle sein Ziel und de nähere Umgebung. '''Flora-Frucht (Hana Hana no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Nico Robin' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Ohara' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Kann 4 1-Hand-Feuerwaffen gleichzeitig benutzen; Kann nicht gekontert werden *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Ocho Fleurs Clutch; Hierbei wird der 'Gegner '''von sechs Armen umfasst. Zwei fixieren die Beine, zwei ziehen den Kopf am Kinn nach hinten, 2 stemmen sich in den Rücken des Gegners und die letzten Beiden ziehen die Arme nach hinten, dann wird das Genick gebrochen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Trienta Fleurs Strangle; Eine Hand wächst nah an der Schulter aus dem Rücken, umklammert den Hals des Gegners mit dem Arm und drückt dann ruckartig zu, sodass die '''Gegner erwürgt wird 'Iron-Blade-Frucht (Supa Supa no' Mi')' *'Ursprünglich'er Besitzer: Jazz Boner *'Zu finden: '''in '''Arbana' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Unverwundbar gegen '''Kugeln' und Schwertkämpfer der Stufe 3 oder höher *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Atomic Spider; Hierbei werden zu erst seine Füße zu Klingen, auf denen er auf den Gegner zu rast, dann formt er noch seine Finger zu Klingen und rast beide Arme zur Seite ausgestreckt durch die Straßen, wobei er alles aufschlitzt was ihm in die Quere kommt. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Spiral Hollow; Bei dieser Attacke wachsen Altair runde Klingen aus den Armen, welche sehr schnell um die eigene Achse rotieren. Diese Attacke ist besonders grausam, da er hier auf den leicht verwundebaren Bauch zielt und die rotierenden Klingen jegliches Fleisch zerfetzen, den Gegner wahrhaftig aushöhlen. Dies kann er bei 3 Gegner hintereinander machen bis die Attacke abbricht. '''Stachel-Frucht (Toge Toge no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Pola' *'Zu finden: '''in '''Alabasta Desert' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Gegner die mit Fäusten angreifen erleiden automatisch Schaden; '''Schläge '''und '''Tritte' durchdringen leichte Rüstungen *'Manuell 1: '''Toge-Toge-Doping; lässt aus seinen Fingern Stacheln wachsen und sticht sich damit selbst in die Oberarme. Dadurch bekommt Altair ca. 5 Min härtere Angriffe *'Manuell 2: Singer Hedgedog; Hierbei formiert Altair sich zu einer Kugel und lässt dann Stacheln aus ihrem gesamten Körper wachsen. So rast er durch die Straßen und tötet alles was ihm in die Quere kommt. '''Transen-Frucht (Mane Mane no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Bentham' *'Zu finden: '''in '''Nanohana' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Bekommt kein '''Kopfgeld'; Zivilisten können ih nicht finden wenn sie nach einem Dieb suchen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Mane-Mane-Guard; Nimmt das für 5 minuten Aussehen einer getöteten '''Wache '''an und kann so '''Wachen anheuern '''die ihm untergestellt sind und gelangt in '''abgesperrte Bereiche ' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Sexy Chick; Nimmt für 1 Minute das Aussehen eines attraktiven Mädchens an und wird so nicht mehr von '''Wachen '''attackiert oder verfolgt. Außerdem kann er dadurch '''Wachen '''für '''Verbündete '''ablenken 'Maulwurf-Frucht (Mogu Mogu no Mi) *'''Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Miss Merry Christmas *'Zu finden:' im Arbana-Mausoleum *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Maulwurf; friedlicher Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2; Maulwurfmensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Kamikaze-Crash; Hierbei packt Altair einen '''Gegner '''am Bein uns schleift ihn mit einer irren Geschwindigkeit durch die Straßen bis er ihn in eine Mauer krachen lässt 'Vogel-Frucht (Tori Tori no Mi) Modell: Falcon *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer': Peruh *'Zu finden:' in Arbana *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Falke; gefährlicher Zoan-Effekt außer in Alabasta, dort friedlich *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Falkenmensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt, kann außerdem fliegen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Fliegende Kralle; Hierbei fliegt er als Vogel-Mensch durch die Menge und attackiert die Gegner im Vorbeiflug mit seinen Krallen. So kann er alle mit einem Schlag besiegen. Hund-Hund-Frucht (Inu Inu no Mi) Modell: Jackal *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Chaka *'Zu finden: '''in '''Erumalu' *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Schakal; gefährlicher Zoan-Effekt, Ausnahme Alabasta, dort friedlich *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Schakalmensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Bellender Reißzahn; Hierbei sprintet er als Schakal-Mensch auf den Gegner zu und läuft seitlich an ihm vorbei. Seine Klauen streckt er jedoch dabei zur Seite des Gegners, sodass dieser einen tiefen Schnitt an der Flanke erleidet. 'Spiral-Frucht (Bane Bane no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Bellamy' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Jaya' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Kann sehr hoch springen; Erhält keinen Schaden wenn er von hohen Gebäuden herunterspringt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1; Super Snipe; Dabei holt Altair mit seinen Sprungfedern aus, stößt sich noch an einer Mauer, oder etwas Ähnlichem, ab und greift seinen Gegner dann frontal an. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Mega Snipe; Bei dieser Technik holt Altair mit voller Kraft aus und springt von einem Gebäude gegen das andere, bis er schließlich mit seiner vollen Geschwindigkeit angreift. 'Donner-Frucht (Goro Goro no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Enel' *'Zu finden: '''im '''Upper Yard' *'Logia' *'Passive Fähigkeit: '''Logia-Effekt; Der Gegner bekommt einen leichten Elektroschock und fällt zu Boden *'Manuelle Fähigkeit: Amaru; Altair verwandelt sich in eine Donner-Gestalt mit enormer Größe und körperlicher Kraft. Durch jene zucken gewaltige Stromstöße. Eine Berührung mit seinem Körper würde für eine zerstörerische Entladung reichen. '''Marionetten-Frucht (Nyngio Nyngio no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Don Quichotte de Flamingo' *'Zu finden: '''Mocktown *'Paramecia''' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Altair kann eine Gruppe Zivilisten für 150 Berry anheuern; Gruppen die normalerweise angeheuert werden können kosten nichts mehr *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Guard Combat; Lässt eine Gruppe Wachen gegeneinander kämpfen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Massaker; Trennt dem Gegner die Gliedmaßen ab 'Lahm-Frucht (Noro Noro no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer:' 'Foxy *'Zu finden: '''Auf '''Long-Ring-Long-Land' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: Schnelle Gegner' werden auf normale Geschwindigkeit verlangsamt; Vögel 'fliegen langsam *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: 'Slowbeam; Altair produziert aus seinen Fingerspitzen einen Strahl der alles, was er erfasst, für 30 Sekunden verlangsamt. 'Gefrier-Frucht (Hie Hie no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Ao Kiji' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Oceans Dream Island' *'Logia' *'Passive Fähigkeit:' Logia-Effekt; Der Waffenarm und die ganze Körperhälfte des Gegners werden eingefroren und der Gegner ist für längere Zeit erschrocken und kampfunfähig, bis er keine Mitstreiter mehr hat und flieht. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit: '''Ice Age; Altair friert den Boden und alle Gegner im näheren Umkreis einfach ein. Das gleiche kann er mit Wasser machen. 'Feuer-Frucht (Mera Mera no Mi) *'''Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Portgas D. Ace *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Baterilla' *'Logia' *'Passive Fähigkeit: '''Logia-Effekt; Der Gegner erleidet leichte Brandwunden und lässt seine Waffe fallen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit: Feuerkaiser; Altair formt eine riesige Sonne in seiner Hand und lässt sie auf die Umgebung herabstürzen, wodurch alles im Umkreis von 50 Metern niederbrennt. '''Katzen-Frucht (Neko Neko no Mi) Modell: Leopard *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Rob Lucci' *'Zu finden:' auf Rob Luccis Island *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Leopard; Gefährlicher Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Leoparden-Mensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Tobuo Shigan: Hi Bachi; Eine Kralle von Altairs Zeigefinger beginnt zu glühen. Er schnippt durch die Luft und erzeugt einen Feuerball, der auf den Gegner zu schießt. Bull-Bull-Frucht (Ushi Ushi no Mi) Modell: Giraffe *Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Ecki Zugluft *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Water 7 im Doc 1 *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Giraffe; Friedlicher Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Giraffen-Mensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'''Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: 'Kyoku Bigan: Kilimanjaro; Altair fährt seinen Hals ein und lässt ihn blitzartig wieder herausschießen. Mit dieser Attacke kann er auch Löcher in Wände hauen. 'Schaum-Frucht (Awa Awa no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Kalifa' *'Zu finden: '''in '''Water 7 Downtown' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Auch '''Faust'-Konter sind sofort tödlich; während er sprintet lässt Altair automatisch Relax-Bubbles fallen, die den Hinterherlaufenden Gegnern die Energie nehmen. Diese fallen hin und stehen erst einige Zeit später wieder auf. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Relax-Bubbles; Altair produziert in Sekunden ein großräumiges Schaumbad, was die gleichen Nachwirkungen hat wie seine Passive Fähigkeit. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Seifenschaf-Tsunami; Altair produziert einen Tsunami aus Relax-Bubbles, der sämtliche Gegner im Umkreis alle Energie kostet. '''Klapp-Tür-Frucht (Doa Doa no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Bruno' *'Zu finden: '''in '''Water 7 Blue Station' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Verletzt sich nicht mehr wenn er von zu weit oben herunterspringt; Hiding Spots können nicht mehr von Gegnern ausfindig gemacht werden. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Air Door; erschafft seinen eigenen Hiding Spot, in dem er sich auch mitten im Kampf verstecken kann indem er eine Tür in der Luft erschafft *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Door Door; Kann durch den Boden oder eine Mauer an einen anderen Ort im näheren Umkreis gehen. 'Hund-Hund-Frucht (Inu Inu no Mi) Modell: Wolf *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Jabura' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Enies Lobby' *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Wolf; Gefährlicher Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Wolf-Mensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Eisenpanzer-Karate; Ca. 3 Minuten ist Altair langsamer als gewöhnlich, aber auch vor jeder Art Angriff geschützt. 'Finsterfrucht (Yami Yami no Mi) Die Finsterfrucht ist eine Krypta-Logia, d.h. dass sie zwar zu den Logia-Früchten gezählt wird, aber sonst in kein anderes Schema passt. *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Marshall D. Teach' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Banaroo Island' *'Krypta-Logia' *'Passive Fähigkeit:' während er Teufelsfruchtnutzer berührt setzt er deren Passive Fähigkeiten außer Kraft. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Dunkel-Votex; Altair zieht Personen zu sich heran und verpasst ihnen dann einen heftigen Schlag in den Magen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Schwarzes Loch; Altair saugt seine nähere Umgebung einfach ein. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Teufelskraft nehmen; Mit Hilfe der Dunkelheitsfrucht ist Altair in der Lage die Teufelskräfte eines toten Gegners zu nehmen ohne die Frucht suchen zu müssen. Er beherrscht dann jedoch nur dessen Manuelle Fähigkeiten. 'Schatten-Frucht (Kage Kage no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Gecko Moria' *'Zu finden: '''auf der '''Thriller Bark' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Ist durch den Doppelmann gegen alle kleineren Distanzwaffen geschützt; kann Schatten von toten Gegnern nehmen und sich einpflanzen um seine Kraft zu erhöhen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Auferstehung; kann alle Toten in seiner Umgebung zu Zombies auferstehen lassen, die für ihn kämpfen. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Shadows Asgard; Zieht alle Schatten von Toten oder Zombies in sich rein und verfünfacht den Schaden den er verursacht für 3 Minuten. 'Geister-Frucht (Horo Horo no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Perona' *'Zu finden: '''auf Kuraigana *'Paramecia''' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: ' Auch Ritter können demoralisiert werden; Kann zu jedem Zeitpunkt jede Kameraposition benutzen. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Negative Hollows; verschießt auf jeden kämpfenden Gegner einen Negative Hollow, wobei dieser psychisch völlig zerstört zu Boden geht und ganz leicht erledigt werden kann. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Explosive Hollow; verschießt auf jeden kämpfenden Gegner einen Explosive Hollow, was die meisten Gegner nicht überleben. '''Tatzen-Frucht (Nikyu Nikyu no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Bartholomäus Bär' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Bartigo' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Ausweichen gelingt immer; Logia-Effekt (außer bei Spezial-Attacken) *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Wegbeamen; beamt den Gegner einfach weg *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Ursus Shock; erzeugt einer riesige Durckwelle, die alles in 50 Meter Umkreis plattwalzt 'Unsichtbarkeitsfrucht (Suke Suke no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Absalom' *'Zu finden: '''auf einem Schiff im' Florian Triangle''' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeite: '''Sobald '"außer Sicht" macht sich Altair unsichtbar und wird dadurch sofort '''anonym; Kann Wachen bestehlen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Unsichtbarkeit; Altair wird für ca. 30 Sekunden komplett unsichtbar und kann seine Gegner einfach von hinten angreifen oder wegrennen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Entführung; Altair entführt sein Attentatsziel aus der Sicht der Wachen und tötet es dann. '''Totenreichfrucht (Yomi Yomi no Mi) Die Totenreichfrucht ist eine Krypta-Paramecia, sie zählt für alle anderen Zwecke als Paramecia, hat jedoch ansonsten nichts mit irgendeiner Kategorie gemeinsam. *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Brook' *'Zu finden: '''am '''Kapp der Zwillinge' *'Krypta-Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeit: '''Nach dem er einmal gestorben ist wacht er direkt wieder auf ohne am letzten '''Checkpoint' wieder neu anfangen zu müssen und demoralisiert Gegner durch sein Auftreten als Skellet um 50% bevor der Kampf überhaupt losgeht. 'Magnet-Frucht (Jisei Jisei no Mi)' *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Eustass Kid' *'Zu finden: ' auf Grove 70-79 *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Unverwundbar gegenüber Metallgeschossen; Unverwundbar gegenüber Schwertern *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Repell; lässt eine Kanonenkugel zu ihrem Schützen zurückfliegen. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Metallfaust; Saugt alle Metallwaffen und sonstige Metallgegenstände in der Nähe zu sich und bildet daraus eine riesige Metallfaust die er auf seine Gegner niederkrachen lässt. 'Raum-Frucht (Uchu Uchu no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Trafalgar Law' *'Zu finden: ' auf Grove 1-9 *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Kann Schüsse kontern; kann Verbündete heilen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Room Shambles; Tauscht mit einem Verbündeten die Plätze *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Room Chaos; Erschafft einen Room und veranstaltet das totale Chaos unter seinen Gegnern Dinosaurier-Frucht (Kyoryu Kyoryu no Mi) Modell: Tyrannosaurus Rex *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: X. Drake *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Grove 60-69' *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Dinosaurier; '''Gefährlicher '''Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Dinosaurier-Mensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'''Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Big Bite; Verwandelt sich in seine Dino-Form und reißt einem Gegner den Kopf ab. 'Vodoo-Frucht (Budo-u kyo no Mi)' *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Basil Hawkins' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Grove 20-29' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Attentate schlagen nie fehl; Kann Angriffe seiner Gegner auf Zivilisten in der Umgebung übertragen und ist so unverwundbar (Logia-Effekt) bis 10 Zivillisten gestorben sind. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1:' Giant Puppet; Verwandelt sich in eine riesige Vogelscheuchen-artige Voodoo-Puppe *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Gouma no Sou; schlägt mit seinen Voodoo-Puppen-Klauen nach den Gegnern 'Musik-Frucht (Ogaku Ogaku no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Scratchmen Apoo' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Grove 30-39' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: ' Wenn Musiker in der Nähe sind erhält Altair +5 auf Abwehr, Schaden und Geschwindigkeit, egal mit welcher Waffe; Kann Musiker anheuern und mit ihnen Gegner ablenken. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Tschang; Altair erzeugt mit seinem Körper eine Schwingung in der Luft, die so scharf ist, dass sie schneidet, was einen Gegner töten kann. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Dong; Altair erzeugt einen lauten Ton durch Trommeln auf seiner Brust, wodurch ein Gegner explodiert, was auch Schaden in der direkten Umgebung anrichtet. '''Festungs-Frucht (Yosai Yosai no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Capone Bege' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Grove 40-49' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeit: '''Solange Verbündete die zum kämpfen gedacht sind nicht kämpfen müssen, verstecken sie sich in Altairs Körper; Verbündete mit Distanzwaffen können aus Altairs Körper heraus angreifen. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Kavallerie-Attacke; Ein Truppe Kavallerie kommt aus Altairs Körper gestürmt und attackiert die Feinde. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Kanonenfeuer; Kanonenkugeln kommen zu allen Seiten aus Altairs Körper geflogen. 'Alters-Frucht (Nenrei Nenrei no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Bonney' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Grove 50-59' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '"Verjüngt" sich passiv und heilt sich dadurch langsam; Offiziere werden sobald Altair auftaucht zu normalen Wachen verjüngt. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1:' Alte Männer; Verwandelt alle Gegner in alte Männer, wodurch diese zwar versuchen zu kämpfen, aber praktisch unfähig sind *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Babys; Verwandelt alle Gegner in Babys, so dass sie total kampfsunfähig werden Funkel-Frucht (Pika Pika no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Ki Zaru''' *'Zu finden: '''in der '''Tobiuo Riders Basis' *'Logia' *'Passive Fähigkeit: '''Logia-Effekt; Blendet 1 Sekunde den Gegner, was für einen tödlichen Gegenschlag reichen sollte *'Manuelle Fähigkeit: Laser-Kick; Verschießt mit seinem Bein einen Laserstrahl, der eine mächtige Explosion hervorruft. '''Liebes-Frucht (Mero Mero no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Boa Hancock' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Rusukaina' *'Paramecia' *'Passiv Fähigkeit: '''Altairs '''Fahndungslevel' steigt nie; Kann Gegner für Verbündete ablenken. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Mero Mero Mellow; Altair bildet mit den Fingern ein Herz und schießt dann eine Art Strahl auf ihre Gegner, welche dann versteinert werden und sterben. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Slave Arrow; Altair küsst seine Hand und lässt somit ein riesiges Herz entstehen. Dieses Herz spannt er dann wie ein Bogen und zielt auf ihre Feinde. Das Herz spaltet sich kurz darauf in viele herzförmige Pfeile auf, die auf seine Gegner nieder regnen. Die Gegner die getroffen werden, verwandeln sich in Stein. '''Schlangen-Frucht (Hebi Hebi no Mi) Modell: King Cobra *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Boa Magrigold' *'Zu finden: '''auf '''Amazon Lilly' *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Königskobra; Gefährlicher Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Kobramensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Schlangenhaar-Dämon: Salamander; Altairs Haare werden zu brennenden Schlangen, die je einen Gegner schnappen und ihn zerreißen können. 'Schlangen-Frucht (Hebi Hebi no Mi) Modell: Anaconda *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Boa Sandersoria' *'Zu finde: '''im '''East Blue Calm Belt' *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Anakonda; Gefährlicher Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Anakondamensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Schlangenhaar-Dämon: Yamatanoorochi; Altairs Haare formen sich zu 8 Schlangen, die je einen Gegner schnappen und ihn zerreißen können. 'Gift-Frucht (Doku Doku no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Magellan' *'Zu finden: '''im '''Impel Down Level 5' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Gegner die ihn mit bloßen Händen angreifen werden vergiftet, so dass sie alle 10 Sekunden 1 Kraftquader verlieren; das gleiche pasiert wenn er mit angewählter Teufelsfrucht angreift. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Hydra; produziert sehr viel giftigen Schleim, der sich über seinem Rücken zu einem riesigen Drachen mit drei Köpfen formt. Diesen Drachen schleudert er auf den Gegner. Dieser ist dann mit dem hochgiftigen Schleim überzogen und stirbt nach etwa 30 Sekunden (gleicher Effekt wie bei der vergifteten versteckten Klinge) *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Venom Demon: Richter der Hölle; Dabei umgibt er sich mit einer riesigen Figur aus Gift, welches so stark ist, dass es sogar Stein schmelzen lässt (Logia-Effekt). Dieser Zustand hält ca. 2 Minuten an. 'Bull-Bull-Frucht (Ushi Ushi no Mi) Modell: Cow *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Minotauros' *'Zu finden: '''im '''Impel Down Level 3' *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Kuh; Friedlicher Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Kuhmensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Rage; verwandelt sich in den Kuh-Menschen und verfällt in einen Kampfrausch währenddem er allen Schaden absorbiert ohne darauf zu reagieren und stärker austeilt. 'Bull-Bull-Frucht (Ushi Ushi no Mi) Modell: Zebra *'Ursprünglicher Beitzer: Minozebra' *'Zu finden: '''im '''Impel Down Level 4' *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Zebra; friedlicher Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Zebramensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Rage; verwandelt sich in den Zebra-Menschen und verfällt in einen Kampfrausch währenddem er allen Schaden absorbiert ohne darauf zu reagieren und stärker austeilt. 'Bull-Bull-Frucht (Ushi Ushi no Mi) Modell: Rhinoceros *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Minorhinoceros' *'Zu finden: '''im '''Impel Down Level 2' *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Rhinozeros; gefährlicher Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Rhinomensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Rage; verwandelt sich in den Rhino-Menschen und verfällt in einen Kampfrausch währenddem er allen Schaden absorbiert ohne darauf zu reagieren und stärker austeilt. 'Koala-Frucht (Koara Koara no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Minokoala' *'Zu finden: '''im '''Impel Down Level 1' *'Zoan' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Koala; friedlicher Zoan-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Koalamensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 3: '''Rage; verwandelt sich in den Koala-Menschen und verfällt in einen Kampfrausch währenddem er allen Schaden absorbiert ohne darauf zu reagieren und stärker austeilt. 'Hormon-Frucht (Horu Horu no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Emporio Ivankov' *'Zu finden: '''in '''Impel Down Level 5.5' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '+3 auf Hakizwinkern; heilt sich langsam automatisch selbst *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Adrenalin; Kann für 3 Minuten kämpfen ohne verwundet zu werden, alle Schäden die ihn danach in diesem Kampf treffen werden verdoppelt. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Heilungs-Hormon; heilt sich vollständig; verliert jedoch nach 3 Minuten wieder die Hälfte seines Lebens '''Scheren-Frucht (Choki Choki no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Inazuma' *'Zu finden: '''in '''Impel Down Level 6' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Sobald '''außer Sicht '''schneidet Altair den Boden zwischen sich und seinen Verfolgern auf, so dass diese ihm nicht mehr folgen können; Sobald '"Außer sicht"' und auf einem Hausdach schneidet Altair das Dach auf und benutzt das haus als '''Hiding Spot'. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Snap Wall; schneidet die Wand eines Hauses auf, damit er hineingehen kann. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Keep Out; er schneidet den Boden zwischen sich und seinen Verfolgern in viele kleine Stücke und lässt ihn flattern, wodurch seine Gegner zu Fall gebracht werden und ihm nicht mehr folgen können. '''Magma-Frucht (Maguma Maguma no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Sakazuki' *'Zu finden: '''in einem Schiff in der '''Umgebung von Marineford' *'Logia' *'Passive Fähigkeit: '''Logia-Effekt; Die Waffe des Gegners schmilzt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit: Dai Funka; Er formt eine riesige Faust aus Lava und schlägt damit seine Gegner, wodurch alles in dieser Richtung auf 50 Meter Feuer fängt oder schmilzt. '''Löse-Frucht (Gura Gura no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Edward Newgate' *'Zu finden: '''auf der '''Moby Dick' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: 'Haki-Effekt mit angewählter Teufelsfrucht; +5 auf Schaden *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Gura Punch; Altair führt einen Faustschlag gegen die Gegner, wodurch diese zurückfliegen und schweren Schaden erleiden. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: 'Gura Clutch; Altair packt einen Gegner am Hals, drückt ihn zu Boden und setzt seine Kraft frei, wodurch der Gegner stirbt und die Umwelt schwer beschädigt wird. 'Phönix-Frucht ('Fenikusu Fenikusu no Mi) Die Finsterfrucht ist eine Krypta-Zoan, d.h. dass sie zwar zu den Zoan-Früchten gezählt wird, aber sonst in kein Schema passt. *'''Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Marco *'Zu finden: '''auf dem '''Marineford-Piazza' *'Krypta-Zoan' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Logia-Effekt; heilt sich automatisch langsam selbst *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: Phönix; friedlicher Zoan-Effekt, kann außerdem fliegen *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Phönix-Mensch; Zoan-Human-Effekt, kann außerdem fliegen 'Diamant-Frucht (Daiyamondo Daiyamondo no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Jozu' *'Zu finden: '''unter dem '''Marineford-Piazza' *'Paramecia' *'Passive Fähigkeiten: '''Logia-Effekt; +2 '''Schaden' für Schläge *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Brilliant Punk; Altair rammt seinen Gegner mit großer Geschwindigkeit, wodurch dieser schwer beschädigt wird und weit nach hinten fliegt. *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: Brilliant Throw; reißt ein großes Stück Fels aus dem Boden und wirft es auf seine Gegner '''Buddha-Frucht (Futsu Futsu no Mi) *'Ursprünglicher Besitzer: Senghock' *'Zu finden: '''in der '''Stadt von Marineford' *'Zoan-Krypta' *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 1: '''Buddha; Zoan-Human-Effekt *'Manuelle Fähigkeit 2: '''Schockwelle; Altair feuert in seiner Buddha-Form eine riesige Schockwelle auf die Gegner ab, wodurch sie und die Umgebung zerstört werden. Kategorie:Ausrüstung